Double Prompt - Writing Prompt 10
by Azkadellio
Summary: Two prompts in one one-shot due to their relative shortness. Prompts inside. T for language and content. No pairings.


**A couple of new prompts combined into one one-shot due to their shortness.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. Prompts are from reddit.**

 **Prompt 1:**

 **For as long as you can remember you've worn eye glasses. Your parents always made sure you had them on and you formed the habit. One day you forget them and you realize you can see something no one else can.**

 **Tori POV**

"Tori! Wake up!" I hear my sister yell from outside my room, pounding on the door.

"I'M UP!" I yell, letting out some frustration from her usual yelling to wake me up. Again.

Rolling out of bed, I grab the stack of clothes I set up last night in an attempt to save time and get to the bathroom to shower before my sister does. Jogging across the hall, I send Trina a smirk as I close the door behind me as she scowls at me.

"Finally. I got here first." I say with a triumphant smile as I lock the door and get the water ready for my shower.

After a relaxing half hour shower, (You take advantage when you get in the shower before Trina, trust me.) I leave the bathroom, sending Trina an innocent smile, as I head back to my room to grab my bag for school.

"Don't forget your glasses." My mom tells me as I get to the bottom of the stairs to head out to school early to help with a play.

"Already wearing them." I tell her with a sigh, tired of hearing that every day for longer than I can remember, pointing at the purple framed glasses I've had for a few months now, always getting my glasses from the same eye doctor, regardless of my never really needing them. For some reason, my parents make me wear them every day, and refuse to let me get contacts.

Heading out, I grab my set of keys, finally getting a car of my own after getting my license (third time really is the charm I guess) I head to my used Camaro. I don't know the year or anything, that's all my dad, but I liked the color (a violet with some kind of glitter mixed into the paint) and it was a good price. The worst it needed, which thankfully my dad and his partner Gary helped with, were new brakes and new windshield wipers.

On the ten minute drive to school, taking twice as long because of some construction between my house and the school, I bop to the pop station I have set, enjoying their mini playlist of songs from the early to mid nineties. Arriving at the school's parking lot, I quickly finding a space and turn off the car, opening the door and climbing out.

Before I close my door, as I'm reaching over to grab my school bag, I feel someone bump into me and knocking my glasses off.

"Watch it Vega." I hear from behind me as I stand up and go to turn around.

"You bumped into me." I say, staring at Jade. "When'd you get that tattoo?" I ask, looking at the black spiral I can see from under her solid black tank top.

"What tattoo?" Jade asks slowly, looking at me.

"That. Those circles, or spiral, whatever it is on your shoulder." I say, pointing it out.

"How can you see this?" Jade asks with a harsh whisper, fixing her shirt to hide it.

"Uh, why shouldn't I? It's a tattoo, right?" I ask, staring at her.

"Put your glasses on." Jade says curiously, looking around.

"Uh, okay." I say slowly, confuses by the hint of worry in her eyes, reaching in and grabbing my glasses from the driver's seat and putting them on. "Where'd it go?" I ask, staring at her shoulder, not seeing the tattoo anymore. "Are you messing with me again?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come with me. I need coffee, and we need to talk." Jade says, pushing my door closed for me and grabbing my wrist, dragging me away.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask, trying not to fall from how she's dragging me.

"Cat, come one. The three of us need to talk." Jade says, ignoring me, as we pass our redheaded friend.

"Kay kay." Cat says with her usual preppiness, following us. "What do we need to talk about?" She asks, keeping pace with Jade.

"She saw the brand." Jade says simply as she drags me to the small coffee shop beside the school.

"How?" Cat asks, her preppiness gone. "That's impossible." She says, holding the double doors open for me and Jade to enter.

"What brand?" I ask, looking at Jade and Cat. "There's nothing there anymore anyways." I say, poking Jade in the shoulder where the tattoo was.

"Take your glasses off." Jade demands, dragging me to a booth in the back, Cat hot on our tails.

"Why?" I ask, looking between them as they sandwich me in the booth.

"Do it." Jade orders, glaring at me.

"Okay. Fine." I say, removing my glasses and setting them on the table in front of me. "What the…?" I ask, looking at them. Like Jade, Cat has a tattoo, or something, on her shoulder. Instead of a black spiral or group of circles, she has a red line with a circle on one end. "What are those?" I ask, starting to freak out.

"Brands." Jade says simply, letting out a sigh. "Cat and I are adopted." She says, looking at the table.

That day, I learn that now only were two of my friends adopted, but the 'brands' on their shoulders are the symbols of the adoption agency they were put in. When I asked why I can't see them with my glasses on, but can when they're not, they tell me something that confuses me.

"Your family owns the agencies, and you're destined to run it. You can see them because your family's blood is in the ink that makes them." Cat says softly, watching me.

 **Sorry if this isn't very good or interesting. It was just a random thing I created after seeing the prompt.**

 **Second prompt is:**

 **You're a merchant in an RPG. Describe waiting for the hero to show back up and sell you junk.**

 **This one is somewhat influenced by the merchant in** _ **'Resident Evil 4'**_ **. I kept it more like how the merchants in the video game** _ **'Avatar: The Last Airbender'**_ **are though, since they're the merchants/craftsmen/whatever you want to call them that I'm most familiar with.**

 **No POV**

Early in the morning, a tanned woman makes her way out of her small hut and towards the make shift table close by. Behind the table stands a tent, a long piece of fabric, made from the same material as the tent, connecting from the sticks attached to the sides of the table and a longer stick tied to the top, the fabric tied to the stick and sewn onto the tent. In the tent are various herbs, some weapons, and other items a warrior or travel could possibly need, such as shields or armor.

Pulling the split part of the tent to enter it, the tanned woman walks in and starts pulling out the crates with the items people usually buy from her. After putting the crates under the table and along the path to the tent, she grabs out a few of the swords, axes, spears, and crossbows she usually gets from her supplier, a shorter woman with light brunette hair from her time in the sun with little protection as she travels.

You see, this world consists of many creatures and people causing problems. So, to counter them, warriors wander the realm, buying weapons and supplies as they travel when need be. The tanned woman, Victoria, is the merchant of the small town a few miles away from a mountainous area.

"You open yet?" A female voice says behind Victoria. Turning around, the brunette sees a slightly paler and taller woman with equally brunette hair. Instead of being dressed in a loose dress or something similar like Victoria, she's dressed in a lightweight armor, a thin sword at her left hip.

"Yes. What do you need?" Victoria asks the warrior woman before her, surprised since she's never seen a female warrior before.

"I need a new sword. Mine is cracked from overuse and I have no intention of it snapping during battle." The warrior woman says, drawing her sword, styled after the Japanese Katana, with various cracks going down the blade. "I also need new armor. Mine are starting to wear thin." She says, staring at the woman before her. "What is your name?" She asks, setting her sword on the table between them.

"My name is Victoria." Victoria answers as she opens a crate and checks her swords. "Which kind of sword would you like?" She asks, pulling out a few swords similar to the warriors before her.

"Let me see that one." The warrior woman says, nodding to a long, slightly thicker blade than her old one, a solid black blade with a single edge.

"Of course." Victoria says, handing the sword over to the warrior. "Here is our selection of armor." She says, pulling a crate aside and pushing it to the side of the table, opening it and stepping back.

"Nicely made. Perfect balance." The warrior says, looking over the blade. "Who made this weapon?" She asks, glancing at Victoria.

"A swordmaster two villages over, Beckett." Victoria answers, nodding. "May I ask your name?" She asks, feeling weird mentally calling her 'warrior'.

"Jadelyn." The woman, Jadelyn, answers. "How much for the blade?" She asks, giving it a few test swings.

"Twenty gold." Victoria says shyly, not used to selling weaponry, since most of her sales come from the armor, herbs, buying items from travelers, which is how she received the blade in Jadelyn's hands.

"Would you be willing to buy my old sword off of me? Or trade blades to reduce the price of this sword?" Jadelyn asks, hefting the blade in her hands.

"The most I can take off is three gold. This sword is in need of great repair to be used again, and I do not have the skills to do such a thing." Victoria says, fearing Jadelyn's reaction.

"That is fine. Better than I expected." Jadelyn says, taking the sheath from her waist and placing it beside the sword on the table before slipping the blade down the leather belt around her waist. "What about armor? Will a similar deal work for whichever armor I pick?" She asks, removing the leather chestplate and setting it with her old sword as she looks through the selection of armor.

"Of course. You will get more off for the armor than the sword, it is in better condition." Victoria says, nodding.

"Understandable." Jadelyn says, pulling out a thicker leather chestplate and fitting it on, tightening the straps herself with ease. "How much for this?" She asks, tapping the leather over her stomach.

"Originally, fifteen gold. With the trade, nine gold." Victoria answers, picking up the leather armor and putting it under the table before doing the same with the damaged sword. "Would you like a sheath for the sword?" She asks, nodding at Jadelyn's new weapon.

"You have one?" Jadelyn asks, looking over the rest of Victoria's wares.

"Of course." Victoria says, heading back into the tent to grab the case of leather sheaths, returning with the sheath that came with the sword when she bought it from Beckett. "My apologies for now mentioning it sooner." She says, handing the leather to Jadelyn.

"It is fine." Jadelyn says, removing the sword and sliding it into it's sheath before putting it at her waist. "Do you have any healing salves? For burns, scrapes?" She asks, pulling out her pouch of gold and silver coins.

"Yes. I have them here." Victoria says, picking up a small crate and sets in on the table, opening it to show Jadelyn her herbs and salves.

As Jadleyn looks through the herbs and salves, Victoria continues to set up her small shop, getting things ready for customers. "Did you find everything you need?" Victoria asks once she finishes getting things set up.

"Do you have any other armor? Not just chestplates?" Jadelyn asks, handing Victoria the gold for the sword and chestplate.

"Yes." Victoria says, heading to the tent to grab more crates, these ones filled with protection for legs, head, arms, and other kids of protection. On her way out, she hears noises outside the tent. Walking out, she sees Jadelyn crossing swords with a dark haired swordsman.

"These are not yours to take." Jadelyn says, pushing the swordsman back. "Pay like an honorable swordsman." She says, swinging her new blade down at an angle, slicing open is weak armor.

After a quick battle, the swordsman stalks off, defeated by Jadelyn's skills. "Thank you." Victoria says, recognizing the swordsman as a local swordsman who tries to steal her wares on a daily basis.

"You are welcome." Jadelyn says, putting her sword away. "Does he visit often?" She asks, seeing the way Victoria watches the swordsman.

"Every day. He often tries to steal my items, refusing to pay." Victoria answers, turning to face Jadelyn.

"No one to protect you?" Jadelyn asks, looking worried.

"My father did, but he was killed in battle when the mountain ogres wandered into town and attacked." Victoria says sadly.

"Then consider me your protector." Jadelyn says absolutely, bowing slightly to Victoria.

After that, Victoria no longer worries about her items being stolen, or being attacked by wandering warriors, and Jadelyn has a safe place to stay and is able to travel to nearby areas without fear of being attacked in her sleep.

 **Again, sorry if this isn't very good. I don't play RPGs too much. The closest I have to an RPG are a few** _ **'Legend of Zelda'**_ **games and** _ **'Fire Emblem'**_ **, though I don't know if** _ **'Fire Emblem'**_ **is considered an RPG, all for the Nintendo Gamecube.**

 **Thank you for reading these prompts, and I look forward to reviews.**

 **Neither of these will be turned into a multi-chap, but I might write a sequel to the first prompt of this set.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
